


藤蔓治疗

by yanyin



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyin/pseuds/yanyin
Summary: 藤蔓车后续，蝙绿治愈车。微妙ooc，凑合吃吧
Relationships: brucehal - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	藤蔓治疗

距离哈尔成为丹朱斯母体已经过去一个月了，联盟仍未找到有效的治疗方案。哈尔确实遵守约定积极配合治疗，无论是稀奇古怪的药剂还是各式特殊的治疗方案都从无怨言，日常更是健康饮食作息规律，按他的说法“自打退伍后我就没活的这么健康过”。但哈尔的身形还是肉眼可见的消瘦下去，本就不丰腴的脸颊有了明显的凹痕，原本纤细的体型如今更是形销骨立。与之同时蝙蝠侠的脸色也一天比一天难看，每日除了夜巡外几乎不分昼夜的耗在蝙蝠洞研究丹朱斯种子可能的解法。经过漫长的调查实验后，布鲁斯看着手中的资料难得犹豫良久，终于再次找到了哈尔。  
哈尔正站在瞭望塔观测台发呆。自回到瞭望塔后，哈尔每天大部分时间都独自待在观测台，静静望着那颗美丽而生机勃勃的蓝色星球。听到脚步声，哈尔转过身来露出一个招牌笑容：“嗨，bat，今天要尝试什么疗法？希望不要再是东方的神秘汤药，我宁愿再去和那些该死的藤蔓大战三百回合也不想再尝一口那诡异的味道了！”  
布鲁斯没有说话，只是静静看着他浮夸的表演，眼中夹杂着愤怒、不忍、怜惜……哈尔很快败在这复杂的眼神下，举手投降：“OK，OK，我认输，不管是什么见鬼的法子我都会全力配合的。所以bat，别再玩沉默是金那套了，我不是火星人不会心电感应！”  
布鲁斯将手中的资料递给他，终于缓缓开口，语气一如既往地沙哑粗砾听不出情绪：“我们查遍了所有能找到的资料，都没能找到有明确证明的丹朱斯的解法。但超人在孤独堡垒中收藏的一本家族回忆录上看到了一个非常特别的故事。一对艾尔家族的氪星冒险家在进行星际探险时，妻子不幸被‘魔鬼创造的藤蔓’捕获，‘她受到了非人的折磨，心口被刻下了魔鬼的烙印’。万幸，她的丈夫没有因此放弃她，在尝试过所有方法都无法祛除这个印记后，他们决定用最后的时间灵肉交融，却惊异的发现妻子心口的印记随着他们的交合渐渐消退。最终这对冒险家成功回到了氪星白头偕老，故事中他们称其为‘爱的奇迹战胜了魔鬼’。”  
“然后？”哈尔彻底放弃了掩饰，将没看几行的资料随后丢到一边，面无表情地发问：“我猜你应该不是被这个感人的爱情故事所打动，特意来和我分享的吧？”“灯侠……”布鲁斯有些头疼地看着明明已经猜出后续却依旧装傻充愣抗拒着的绿灯侠：“虽然这则故事的主人公至少生活在五百年前，但艾尔家族作为科研世家，他们的家族记录还是有一定的严谨性的。在比对过大量资料后，我们确认所谓‘魔鬼创造的藤蔓’就是丹朱斯，而那个印记，”他指了指哈尔的胸口，他们都知道在那层薄薄的衬衫下面，有一个漆黑狰狞的藤蔓图案正肆无忌惮地侵蚀着哈尔的生命，“代表着丹朱斯种子的生命力。我在检测你的细胞时发现其中多出了一段除了杀灭整个细胞外用各种手段都难以翻译或破坏的奇异基因，再看过艾尔家族的故事后我尝试着加入了男性体液，结果在加入精液后这段外来基因开始逐渐分解。经过大量实验现在可以初步确认，男性精液有杀灭丹朱斯种子的功效，但效果随着精子活力消退而逐渐减弱，简单概括，就是你现在需要注入大量充满活性的男性精液，直到你胸口的印记完全消失为止。”  
“所以呢！我就该乖乖躺下张开腿，像个婊子一样让随便哪个男人灌满我吗！”哈尔咆哮出声，眼角泛红。“你可以自己指定人选，无论是谁我们都会尽可能满足……”哈尔怒极反笑：“看来还是有自主接客权的高级男妓，真是民主，哈？”布鲁斯皱了皱眉没有再接话。这也是他之前犹豫的原因，虽然他们都希望哈尔能挺过这一劫，但对一名战士而言这种解法确实太过折辱。无论是情人还是性爱，哈尔都值得最好的，而不是因为这种难堪的原因被迫和不爱的人媾和。“抱歉，忘了我刚才说的话。我会去找其他解法……绿灯侠你他妈在干什么！”布鲁斯拉住了哈尔解扣子的手。“显而易见，”哈尔此刻已经掩饰好失控的情绪，脸上甚至挂出了一抹轻佻的笑容，唯有泛红的眼眶和剧烈起伏的胸膛诉说着他内心的波涛汹涌：“配合你解决这该死的玩意儿啊，还是说你比较喜欢穿着衣服做？”  
“灯侠，冷静点，你不想做这个。”布鲁斯试着阻止哈尔的动作，出乎意料的轻松。哈尔任由他锁住手腕，定定地望着布鲁斯的眼睛：“我很冷静。承认吧bat，不会有其他解法了。你向来是我们中最聪明的那个，我相信你的决策，如果你不愿意放弃，我会配合；如果你不能接受，那就到此为止，我也不会有怨。无论如何，感谢你一直以来坚持不放弃的帮助，感谢你让我还能最后再看地球一眼。”  
布鲁斯已经忘了事情是怎么发展到这一步的。他该严词呵斥哈尔的消极态度，然后全神贯注地在实验室或宇宙资料库寻找丹朱斯的“正常”解法，而不是像现在这样——他和哈尔纠缠着倒在休息室的床上。哈尔乖巧地躺在他身下，衣衫不整呼吸粗重，眼睛随着摔在床上的惯性本能地阖上，殷红的眼角引诱着布鲁斯不由自主地低头吻上那轻颤的长睫。唇触到肌肤的一刹那，布鲁斯敏锐地感觉到身下原本柔软的身体瞬间紧绷，正想要起身，一双手环上了他的脖颈。“继续，”哈尔努力放松周身的肌肉，紧闭着双眼主动抬头如献祭般奉上自己，用气音在布鲁斯耳边呢喃：“做你该做的，不用顾忌我。”  
布鲁斯不再忍耐，重重碾上那双丰润诱人的红唇。作为遍览群芳的花花公子，布鲁斯的吻技早已算得上登峰造极，哈尔亦不多逞让，两人唇齿相交，舌与舌彼此挑逗纠缠。最终摘下戒指只是个普通人的哈尔不敌人类巅峰的蝙蝠侠率先败下阵来，瘫软在床上任由布鲁斯在口腔内扫荡掠夺着稀薄的空气。好在布鲁斯还记得他们原本的目的，在哈尔真的窒息前轻啄一口后恋恋不舍地放过了哈尔饱受蹂躏的双唇，向下除去碍事的衣物。哈尔依旧不肯睁眼，拼命克制着本能的战栗，任由身上的保护层被一层层剥开，直至坦诚相对。布鲁斯从来不在生活方面苛待自己，真丝的床单柔软却冰冷，让哈尔忍不住循着热源抱紧了身上的人。当布鲁斯的手试探着按在哈尔胸前的凸起上揉捏时，身下原本温热柔软的躯体瞬间僵硬又逐渐放松，哈尔的手轻轻搭在布鲁斯作怪的腕上，哑声道：“别玩了，bat。直入重点，速战速决。”  
布鲁斯莫名有些生气。也许是因为自己多年花花公子锻炼出的调情技巧受到了质疑，也许只是因为不满哈尔将这一切单纯地看作一次不得不完成的操蛋任务，不掺杂任何个人情绪。他没有理会哈尔的请求，俯身含住那颗已经颤巍巍立起的肉粒。原本暴露在微凉空气中的乳珠被纳入温热的口腔，冷热交替的刺激下渐渐胀大变硬。布鲁斯尤不满足地埋在哈尔胸口来回反复地吮吸舔舐，自从被丹朱斯寄生后哈尔一日瘦过一日，原本结实饱满的胸膛此刻已隐隐能看到肋骨的痕迹，并不完美的手感却让布鲁斯越发沉迷其中，在蜜色的肌肤上印下斑驳的红痕，不时咬住早已硬如石子的乳珠轻轻拉扯，直到哈尔口中被逼出一丝短促的泣音。  
布鲁斯猛地一僵，如梦初醒。哈尔仍毫不反抗地躺在他身下，只是纤长的睫毛上挂着一颗泪珠。他在做什么？！哈尔全心全意地信任着他，他却借机性骚扰甚至强迫对方？！“对不起，我越界了。”他抬手轻轻拭去那摇摇欲坠的泪滴，意图起身却被哈尔拉住。“别走！”哈尔始终不肯睁眼，只是紧紧握着布鲁斯的指尖。“别走，bat，我相信你，我只想选你！”布鲁斯想要赶紧离开冷静一下，哈尔却坚持不放手，他只得放弃伪装第一次在瞭望塔上用布鲁西宝贝的声音轻柔地劝说：“听我的，哈尔，别任性。我不能留在这儿，继续下去我会控制不住伤到你的。”然而最伟大的绿灯侠此刻根本不想听别人说话，只是拉着布鲁斯的指尖一遍遍重复：“别走，我相信你，我只选你……”  
布鲁斯曾为哈尔全宇宙最坚定的意志而骄傲，此刻却只感到一阵阵头疼，只是在头疼之余还夹杂着一丝隐秘的欢喜。然而现在他顾不得深究自己的情绪，此刻明显是哈尔更加重要。布鲁斯放弃了让哈尔松手的想法，却也不敢再继续总让他不由自主地失控的前戏，于是换了个姿势让哈尔俯趴在床上，手探入浑圆的股间，一边按压着干涩紧致的穴口一边不放心地反复叮嘱：“不要逞强，如果感觉不对马上告诉我。”哈尔为这份体贴呜咽了一声，犹豫半晌终于还是摇了摇头埋进柔软的枕头间不再发出一丝声音。粘稠的药膏在哈尔体内化开，微凉的触感刺激着火热的内壁不住紧缩，死死咬住入侵的手指。一根、两根、三根……布鲁斯耐心细致地开拓着，进出逐渐变得顺利，直到摸到某个微硬的凸起，柔顺的后 穴瞬间绞紧，原本柔软放松的身体也变得紧绷。布鲁斯强忍着蓬勃的欲望轻轻拍着哈尔的臀瓣安抚他:“没事的，我在这儿。相信我，OK？”  
哈尔对情事的抗拒显然不是一时半会儿能够消除的，但糟糕的身体状况实在容不得他慢慢解开心结，布鲁斯担忧地看了他一眼，蓄势待发的性器抵在穴口缓缓推进。果然，不过刚试探着进去一个头部，被迫打开的布鲁斯体就被唤醒了过去惨痛的记忆。布鲁斯无视了哈尔拼命挣扎扭动着抗拒，强硬地一寸寸推进，直到完全进入后确认哈尔没有受伤，这才停下动作安抚着身下瑟瑟发抖的身体。几个深呼吸后，哈尔僵硬地将身体调整成更容易承受的姿势，枕间传来沙哑沉闷的声音：“继续，别管我，算我求你了……”  
布鲁斯无言的进攻着，哈尔安静地跪趴在他身下，随着阴茎的进出不住颤抖，只有操弄时的撞击声回荡在房间里。第一次射精时哈尔突然像触电般全身抽搐起来，淡淡的血腥味在空气中蔓延开来。为了确保精液不至于流出浪费，布鲁斯就着插入的姿势将哈尔翻过身来，惊诧地发现哈尔早已满面泪痕，唇上咬破的伤口还在渗血。布鲁斯心头一痛，无论多么恶劣的形势多么艰苦的战斗，灯侠永远意志坚定，充满希望，这见鬼的丹朱斯留给哈尔的不只是肉体上的伤害，更是精神上的摧残，到底怎样非人的折磨才会让这样一位伟大的战士脆弱至此！他怜惜地拭去哈尔脸上的泪痕，将人揽进怀里低头吻去唇上的血珠。良久哈尔才缓过神来，犹带着哭腔的沙哑嗓音带着一丝藏不住的惊惶：“它在抗拒，布鲁斯，它还有意识！我控制不了身体反应，它一直在精神上影响我！”  
布鲁斯已经顾不上“瞭望塔不得直呼真名”的规定了，他握着哈尔的手指引他摸上了胸口正在发烫的印记。“痕迹变淡了，这意味着这个方法确实是有效的。没事的哈尔，你有着全宇宙最强大的意志力，你能彻底祛除它的。”哈尔苦笑着摸了摸胸口剧烈疼痛的烙印。“布鲁斯，你还见过我戴灯戒吗？绿灯侠不会畏惧任何事情，但我的意志力已经有了裂痕。”哈尔天性乐观开朗，即使是战局最危急的时刻也不放弃自己的俏皮话，布鲁斯见过他很多种笑容，自信的、阳光的、快活的……唯独没见过这样盈满了痛苦与绝望的笑。他握紧了哈尔的手，滚烫的烙印也改变不了他指尖的冰凉，回想起最近哈尔反常的表现与身体状况，布鲁斯的心沉了下去，比起被丹朱斯寄生后的虚弱，哈尔更像是自己放弃了活下去的信念。早在军团指令下达时哈尔就表现出自我牺牲的倾向，被带回瞭望塔时他或许也曾希冀过奇迹的出现，但连月的徒劳无功一点点粉碎了他的希望，在他看来自己已经变成了一枚随时可能毁灭一颗星球的不定时炸弹，只配在无人的荒星自我消亡，唯一阻止他这么做的只是不想辜负一直在为了拯救他而努力的队友。该死的，他该早点发现哈尔的心理问题的！  
“哈尔，你……你不能放弃，你必须坚持下来，联盟需要绿灯侠。”  
“联盟不会受影响，会有新的地球绿灯接替我的工作。斯图尔特会比我做得更好，至少他比我听指挥不是吗？”  
“该死的，我不是这个意思。我是说，联盟需要你，需要哈尔乔丹。”  
“为什么？不是我嫌弃自己，但我确实常年缺席地球的活动，我和你的关系也算不上好，我们经常为一些小事莫名其妙的争吵。我看不出我的不可替代之处？”  
“不，你就是无可替代的。你英勇、坚定，在最艰苦的战场上照亮大家的意志。你善于交际，和联盟所有成员的关系都不错，也让大家彼此相处更为融洽。你永远向往着天空，向我们展示了宇宙的恢宏壮丽与危机四伏，你带来了希望。哈尔，联盟都需要你。”  
“那你呢？我看不出我对你有什么用。你从不为外物动摇，面对一切都有缜密完备的计划，你也从未想过与联盟其他成员建立战友之外的关系。有的时候我气的恨不得掀开你的脑子看看里面是不是被猜疑填满，但更多时候我一直渴望着你能真正加入我们，而不仅仅是一个游离在联盟外的幽灵。顾问，哈，你甚至不肯真正加入联盟！”  
哈尔不知道自己为什么会鬼使神差地问出心里话，或许长久的自我厌弃已经彻底摧毁了他的脑子。蝙蝠侠会怎么回答他呢？是会沉默着回避这个问题，又或者看在他快死了的份上会说点好听的哄哄自己？哦，肯定是前一种，那可是蝙蝠侠，难道还会有人指望蝙蝠侠突然变得温情脉脉？但他依旧控制不住内心的酸涩。老天啊，他从未告诉过任何人他其实一直很敬仰蝙蝠侠，他有着宇宙中最强大武器但依旧经常搞砸一切，而蝙蝠侠却仅凭凡人之身就足够为整个联盟收拾烂摊子。没了戒指的哈尔乔丹什么也不是，去掉装备的蝙蝠侠却仍是世界最伟大的英雄之一。他一直注视着蝙蝠侠，感情逐渐变质发酵，他渴望着与黑暗骑士有更深入的交流，无论是战斗还是生活，肉体还是心灵。可是他怎么敢说出来呢？没人知道，最伟大的绿灯侠哈尔乔丹在面对感情时却是一个胆小鬼。当布鲁斯提出丹朱斯的解法时，他的第一反应除了愤怒居然还有一丝欣喜，他不觉得这该死的寄生植物能真的能用这种近乎荒谬的方法杀死，但如果对方是蝙蝠侠，他愿意为了他重温一次梦魇。  
长久的沉默几乎要压垮了哈尔濒临崩溃的理智，他开始后悔自己为什么会口快，好好享受人生第一次，也许也是最后一次和心爱的人交欢的感觉不好吗？就在他想要说点什么俏皮话揭过这件事时，布鲁斯终于斟酌着开口：“这就是我需要你的地方了。蝙蝠侠或许不需要朋友，但布鲁斯还有着一颗人类的心。你的坚毅勇敢让我赞叹，你的活力四射让我向往，我确实很生气你不能按照计划行动，但我也享受着你带来的每一次小惊喜。哈尔，你是特殊的，我需要你，你让我确认我还是一个正常人，而不只是一个打击犯罪的机器人。”  
“我……是特殊的？”哈尔迟疑着抬头吻上了布鲁斯，动作极轻像是随时准备着在布鲁斯表现出不喜的第一时间逃开。布鲁斯喟叹一声接过主导权，哈尔的主动退让迎合让布鲁斯食髓知味，相较于之前的针锋相对，这个吻更加温情脉脉。一吻结束，哈尔苍白的脸上泛起一丝血色，笑容里带出一丝满足。“我不能说我没想过这个，但它比我想象过的还要美好。可惜我们竟然浪费了那么多时间，我多想能多感受几次啊！”布鲁斯脸上的笑意消失了，他五指强硬地嵌入哈尔指缝间十指相扣。“为了我，坚持下去，你可是哈尔乔丹啊。”  
哈尔没有主动回答是或否，而是双手攀上了布鲁斯的肩膀。“继续吧，灌满我。”他的身体依旧因为入侵者的存在不住颤抖着，说话的声音已经开始打颤，却依旧坚持扭动着唤醒了身体里沉眠的性器。“不管能不能解除，我都没有遗憾了。”


End file.
